villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Pathos: Hide and Seek
a story concerning everyone's favorite psychopath as she once again escapes Valley High and finds herself in the midst of a war between two fellow psychotics - namely the enigmatic Headhunter and the misanthropic Wallflower. Prologue The scene begins in a large warehouse as a group of teens run for their lives, a gang of masked figures armed with sniper-rifles pursuing them - firing upon them and hitting one in the leg, causing her to fall as she cried out for help only to watch helplessly as the others continued fleeing: one girl turned to look back, tears in her eyes but another round of gunfire forced her to run as the gang continued to pursue. The injured girl clutched her leg in pain and looked in fear as several of the masked figures ran by, three stopping and circling her - one pulling out a sharp machete as they spoke, their voice distorted by v-net technology: "..Human rights are for humans, don't you see? God doesn't want you to exist..". The girl's eyes widened and she instinctively began to charge up electricity only to scream out as the machete swung with precision and speed - silence soon following as the scene panned outside, the other teens suffering similar fates save one lone girl who managed to leap over a wall and into the darkness. "Shit" one of the masked figures exclaimed. "Don't worry, we got what we came for.." another figure noted, holding out a heavy bag. "How many?" one figure asked. "Six" the bag-carrying figure replied. "Well, we better get those heads into some ice-boxes, they don't stay fresh long.." one of the masked figures responded. "Hey, did you guys see the way they were crying? I thought mutants were tough.." one of the figures commented as a black van drove into the scene and the figures started boarding. "They were just kids, didn't know any better " of the figures replied. "Yeah, still - wish they'd put up a fight.. was a boring hunt.." the other figure replied. "Don't worry, we'll get a fighter soon enough.. always more mutants and magic-freaks.." the bag-carrying figure said, tossing said bag into the van as two other figures slammed the doors behind them and drove off into the night. As the van drove away the lone survivor continued to flee deeper into a nearby alley, tripping in a puddle and crashing into trash she gasped as she found herself confronted with a figure resembling a stereotypical hero of old - having a purple cape and boots, though her skirt and shirt were clearly not new and her legs and upper-arms were wrapped in bandages dyed purple. The figure stared at the girl with piercing blue eyes as her red hair swayed in the light breeze, afraid at first the girl began to calm down and mustered the courage to speak: "..p-please.. you have to help..". The woman in purple continued to stare emotionlessly at the girl, then simply stated: "Don't tell me what to do". Then with terrifying speed the woman created a mass of razor-sharp tendrils from her hair that flew forward and wrapped around the terrified girl, killing her in a matter of seconds before dropping her to the ground - the woman in purple not even blinking as she stood, her hair slowly returning to normal. "This is war.. you don't get a happy ending.. no one does..". Chapter 1 The scene shifts to a park in the middle of a sunny day with a woman with wild, long hair roller-blading down a path, dressed in a tattered dress and twirling a glow-stick in one hand while chewing gum and blowing a bubble, doing several elaborate tricks as she spun around the path before flipping onto a bench and grinning widely as she stared out into space: "Oh! Hi there! Welcome to my new story, don't worry - all that nasty killing and stuff is over.. well for now anyway.. yep! we're just having a nice day doing lots of fun stuff.. like chewing gum and roller skating.. I love roller-skating, ever tried roller-skating? it's lots of fun!". Suddenly the woman stops, looking over and noticing the crowds stop and stare: "Oh, that's right.. I can't talk to you guys right now.. silly me.." - she leans forward, as if talking to an invisible force - "..these guys get pretty touchy about that whole "fourth wall" stuff.. weird eh?". Suddenly the woman twitches and removes her roller-blades, leaping up onto the bench and yelling out at the crowds: "ALRIGHT! WHO WANTS TO HAVE FUN? COME ON! THIS IS THE FUN PART!". Suddenly the woman's outburst comes to a halt as a truck swerves into the park and unloads a squad of heavily armed soldiers - bearing the sign of Valley High Sanatorium, one of which has a large megaphone: "no one move! we have an Alpha Threat Metahuman on the loose, do not panic!". Instantly the crowds break into a frenzy, one of the soldier's visible slapping his face as the others fire at the woman with tranq-darts, only for her to leap overhead with alarming speed and agility - running on all fours like an animal as she yells out: "Okay I love you, bye!". "Fuck! GET HER DAMNIT!" the megaphone soldier blared, the other pursuing as the woman raced up a tree, grabbing a branch and swinging around - kicking several soldiers away as she let go and ran back in a circle. "Run, run as fast as you can.. you can't catch me.. CAUSE I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" she sing-songs, her voice becoming near feral near the end as her eyes became ablaze with fury and she bulldozed straight past another soldier, sending them crashing down a few seconds later. "This is ridiculous! stop her! STOP -!" the megaphone soldier yelled out, watching with growing frustration as the soldiers continually failed to capture the woman, who suddenly leapt in front of him and grabbed the megaphone. "Simon says SHUT THE HELL UP!" the woman yelled, holding the megaphone right in front of the soldier, who clutched his ears as she promptly leapt away and once again ran away, this time entering the van and swiftly ejecting the terrified driver before driving off erratically. "Jesus.." one of the soldiers commented, looking at the devastation "..what do we do now!?". "We have no choice.. we have to call in the big guns.. takes a superhuman to take down someone like her.." another soldier replied. "Ugh.. l-let's do this quick.." the former megaphone soldier said, trying to recover as his head continued to throb. Category:Storyarcs Category:Dark Category:Sci-Fi Category:Queen-Misery